Fading Away
by Gaara-Is-Love
Summary: Demyx's thoughts before he faces Sora in Hollow Bastion. Implied XigDem.


Yo people. I decided to upload this on here for some reason or another...I wrote this for my mock GCSE english writing peice, and it got an A* (I was sooo proud).  
I would have made the story less sutble about the XigDem yaoi, but I wasn't willing to risk writing that seeing as my teacher was the one marking it...Anywho, I hope you like it and all that jazz, and if you don't...well I don't care! ;D

* * *

**FADING AWAY**

He hoped he would have the strength to do what was right, but Demyx was worried. He ran his black gloved hand through his spikey, blond mullet and sighed. "Why me? I can't fight, I'm a dusk for sure!". He sighed again before summoning his sitar. Demyx softly plucked the strings; creating a song to suit his current mood. His water clones danced sadly under the soft moonlight that gently caressed the castle in the World That Never Was.

Xemnas, the Superior, Number I of Organisation XIII had ordered Demyx to dispose of Sora; the Keyblade master, find Roxas; Number XIII and Sora's nobody and deliver him to Saix; the second in command, Number VII. Demyx's problem was beating Sora. He had fought with him before, but he barely escaped with his life. How could Xemnas exspect him to win? Not to mention, if he loses, he would never get to see Xigbar again. Xigbar was Number II, master of space; his best friend.

Demyx decided to talk to the other Organisation members, first he would talk to his very good friend Axel. He found Axel in Roxas' old room, leaning against one of the walls with his eyes closed. "Ummm...Axel? Can we talk?"  
"Dem? Sure, what's up?" Axel opened his eyes and motioned for Demyx to sit by him.  
"Ax...ya' know my mission, right? Well I don't know what to do about it, i won't win!" He burried his face in Axel's fire red hair, clutching his cloak tightly.  
"Dem, listen to me. Right, you wanna win, ya gotta play dirty, got it memorised?" He looked Demyx in the eyes after removing him from his hair. "Everybody here plays dirty, it's how we win. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone! Got it memorised?"  
"Kay Ax. Thanks, but Ax..."  
"Yeh?"  
"You okay?"  
"Yeh, don't worry Dem, just try and remember, Roxas is still there, call out to him". After he spoke, Axel closed his eyes and put his head on the wall. Demyx left to find the other members. Next, Xaldin. "Xaldy?" Demyx poked his head though the kitchen door, before screaming and running away.  
"Never call me that Demyx! Get out!" Xalding then chucked a knife at his head. Demyx sighed, 'Last resort time; Luxord'. He portaled himself to Luxord's room, and braced himself as he knocked on the door. The door open.  
"Demyx! Luvvie! Come in ducky" Luxord's eyes were gleaming.  
"H...hi Luxy" Demyx rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Sit, sit down luv. Rum?" Demyx shook his head.  
"Actually Luxy, I need to..."  
"How about a game of cards...say...Strip Poker?" Luxord was glancing 'innocently' at Demyx and fluttering his eyelids.  
"Luxy, it's really import..."  
"Good, lets play" Luxord shuffled the cards with talented hands. Demyx hit his forehead with his palm and teleported out. "Ducky?".

Demyx teleported to Hollow Bastion right in front of Sora, he was going to take Axel's advice and fight dirty.  
"Hey, you guys are looking lively!"  
"Scram!" Donald rudely shouted.  
"Didn't we catch you messing around in the underworld." Sora questioned. "How'd a wimp like you get into Organisation XIII?" Demyx looked insulted. "I bet you can't even fight".  
"Yeah, but we can" Donald added. Demyx put on a serious front.  
"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearence." Demyx repremanded. Sora and his friends immediatly got their weapons out. Demyx turned away from the trio and muttered "I told them they were sending the wrong guy." Sora looked to Donald and Goofy.  
"Who is this kook?"  
"Remember the Organistion is made up of Nobodies." Goofy supplied.  
"Right – no hearts!" Demyx turned his head to face the trio.  
"Oh, we do to have hearts! don't be mad..."  
"You can't trick us!" Donald snidely replied. Demyx sighed before turning around and changing his voice once more to become serious.  
"Silence, traitor." Sora gasped. Demyx summoned his sitar, and the fight began. He called on his water clones to attack Sora, while he attacked using huge torrents of water. It wasn't enough. Sora defeated him. As he faded away he whispered into the air, "I'm sorry, Xigbar".


End file.
